


Swim

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [132]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 1 Jared Padalecki, Season 1 Jensen Ackles, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a RPF. Season 1 maybe Jared has too swim but he can't and he tried to explain he can't but the director won't let him get out of it so he ends up almost drowning but Jensen saves him. JUst fluff hurt comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim

Jared had to swim, and he was terrified.

The reason being was because he couldn’t swim. Not that well.

And he had tried to tell the director that.

But his pleas and begging was ignored, and he was forced to do the scene.

Jared sighed looking at the water, dreading this, and when he heard the word ‘Action!’, it felt like his heart was sinking.

Jared took a breath and jumped into the water.

_

Everything happened quickly.

At first, Jared thought he was fine, and he would be able to float, but then he felt himself sinking, and he couldn’t stop himself as he panicked.

Jared freaked as his head went under water, and he struggled to get his head back above water.

He knew that he was running out of air, and Jared struggled, seeing Jensen jump into the water, swimming down and grabbing Jared.

Jared latched onto Jensen, and together, the two got back above water, Jensen bringing Jared to dry land.

Someone gave Jared and Jensen two towels, but Jensen ignored his, wrapping Jared’s towel around the shivering mass, while Jared coughed and caught his breath.

"Jared? Jared, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah…fine now." Jared nodded, shutting his eyes.

"Fuck, why didn’t you say you couldn’t swim?"

"I did." Jared said, looking up at Jensen. For a second, anger flared in Jensen’s eyes before he cooled himself down.

"Alright, we’ll we both aren’t doing anything until I an full sure you are OK, and until we have someone to use as a stunt double for the scene."

"Jensen, you don’t have to do-"

"Yes, I do. Jared, you are my friend, and friends have each other’s backs. Alright?"

"Alright." Jared nodded, leaning on Jensen’s shoulder, sighing and taking deep breaths.

Jensen took a deep breath himself and wrapped his arms around Jared, wanting to keep him safe.


End file.
